bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Lenny Brown
Leonard "Lenny" Brown is the twin brother of Lisa Brown as well as the younger brother of Larry Brown, who looked after them both as their mum is seriously ill. Lenny is quiet and is always trying to do the right thing even if it ends him in trouble . He was quite close with a lad named Dale Jackson who went to Waterloo Road until Dale had to leave because of an eating disorder. He lives at the school house and has become mates with Darren Hughes. Series 9 Lenny arrives at Waterloo Road in Series 9 episode 1 with his twin sister, Lisa. They are both immediately labelled "skuzzers" due to their unhygienic appearance and odor. Lenny and Lisa's older brother and sole guardian, Larry, is arrested at the end of the episode for illegally growing weed in their kitchen after Lenny and Lisa's concerned history teacher, Audrey McFall, informs the police about this. Lisa is furious at Audrey and seeks revenge by stealing her beloved cat, just after moving into the school's boarding house. Lenny doesn't agree to it, but decides to go along with his sister. Audrey is frantic, and posts ads online for her missing cat. Next, Lisa gets Audrey McFall's phone number, and pretends to be a married woman called Moira. She deceives Audrey into thinking her husband is ill and needs life saving treatment, with a hefty sum of money. Audery realizes what is going on, and that Lisa is scamming her. She continues the scam further until Moira asks for some money. She then confronts Lisa and they have an argument. Lenny eventually convinces Lisa to return Audrey's cat, but even after she does this, Lisa still treats Audrey bitterly. Not knowing what to do, Miss McFall calls Lenny and Lisa's grandfather, a retired military officer. He arrives at Waterloo Road with no warning and demands to see his grandchildren. He is told it has to go through Social Services and is forced to leave. Soon after, he returns and barges into the school's assembly, dressed in his military suit, with his medals. He tells his army force stories and wows all the children. He then gets a striking pain in his chest and the assembly is closed to a halt. Lenny is worried, but Lisa is mad. She steals his medals and sells them for 50 pounds, even though they are worth a lot more. The shop keeper rips her off and takes the medals, only to remark afterwards that he could get at least £250-£500 for them. Out of rage, Lisa grabs the money out of the till, bites the man and tries to run off, only to be pulled back and have her teacher called. When Miss McFall arrives, she pays for the medals and apologizes to both the shopkeeper and Lisa. When they get back to school, Lenny asks to move in with his grandfather, only if Lisa will. Lisa then hugs her grandfather and tells him he is too old for them to move in, but having a grandfather would be nice. Lisa then apologizes to Miss McFall, and is forgiven in return. In series 9 episode 9, Lenny went fishing with the "teacher" Mr Mcgregor after he is ridiculed for having no friends. Things go wrong and Lenny almost drowns, but is saved by the deputy head Simon Lowsley. In series 9 episode 14, Lenny again caused danger to himself and other people around him. Him and his best friend, Darren Hughes, suspected a local shop of human trafficking. Lenny and Darren had a stake out outside the shop. Despite cruel words from Lisa, Lenny alarms the police when he hears a backfire after Darren fails to return from the shop. After realizing that they were both wrong about their human trafficking allegation and causing a local crisis, Lenny and Darren both awkwardly apologize, with Darren calling the staff prostitutes and pimps. Series 10 In series 10 episode 1, Lenny finds himself in another spot of trouble when Darren's mother passes away, causing Darren to seek revenge, believing his mother's boyfriend to be responsible for her death. Lenny tries to convince Darren not to do anything stupid but Darren is adamant to Lenny's pleas. The pair then end up in danger when Darren tries to attack his late mother's boyfriend with a crowbar, however Christine Mulgrew manages to get there just in the nick of time to save the day. Later on in the series, series 10 episode 5, Lenny starts studying ridiculously hard for his mock exams, which Lisa finds amusing and mocks him for it. Lenny receives extra tuition from Christine Mulgrew with the help of his grandfather. Lisa is initially jealous when she finds out this due to her grandfather not funding any extra tuition for her, however soon becomes concerned for Lenny's well being when his behavior becomes erratic and when he cheats during his mock exam. He gets caught by Christine, and he almost gives up, however she reluctantly gives him a second chance. In his second mock paper, Lenny stuggles and instead of completing the paper he draws all over it. When the exam is finished, he doesn't stop and Hector Reid helps him calm down with the help of Sue. Outside the exam hall, Christine Mulgrew looks at his paper in shock. Lenny finds it hard to breathe and falls onto a chair having a panic attack. Hector Reid calms him down and Christine Mulgrew is in shock and feels guilty as she thinks it is all her fault. Later in the episode, Lenny is seen with Vaughan Fitzgerald, the head teacher, and Christine Mulgrew. Lenny goes to Christine Mulgrew's class and asks to re-do his mock exam. She accepts and he passes. Throughout the series, Lenny helps Dale Jackson with his biking career. He is seen with him a lot of the time. In the series he also forms a relationship with Carrie Norton. Carrie and Lisa are seen 'fighting' over Lenny as they want to be the 'more important girl' in Lenny's life. They get jealous of each other if Lenny does things with one of them. Lenny notices Dale is constantly rejecting food and witnesses him collapse on a few occasions. He is forced to tell Maggie that Dale is anorexic, then being resented by Dale when he loses his place on the cycling team. Dale and Lenny fight when Lenny believes that Dale slept with Lisa, however then discovers that he was too weak from his eating disorder and did no more than kiss her. He helps Dale to turn his life around and convinces him to eat, which he does. Personality Practically the polar opposite of his twin sister, Lenny is kind, polite and reclusive. He is less bitter towards Audrey McFall than Lisa and frequently contradicts his sister's vengeful ideas. Lenny is very hardworking and keen to go to university when he is older, but his methods of ensuring this are unorthodox to the extreme, probably due to his lapsing self-confidence and perseverance. He is extremely noble, and, though prone to being led astray or making mistakes, he is always willing to face the consequences of his actions. Category:Students Category:School House Resident Category:Brown family Category:Carrie Norton romances Category:Boys football team Category:Final Episode Characters Category:Series 9 characters Category:Series 10 characters Category:Twins Category:Havelock High former pupils